


Paternity Test

by Lazulia



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: From the author formerly known as Delphicoracle-Cat, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Partners, this is very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulia/pseuds/Lazulia
Summary: Munkustrap is convinced Mistoffelees is pregnant with his kitten. Trouble is, Tugger is pretty sure it's his.This is an absolutely ridiculous little flash piece and probably shouldn't be read by anyone.





	Paternity Test

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe this was hand-written in a Tim Hortons, circa 2011. I don't know why either.

Munkustrap's gaze swept across the junkyard, finally setting on what he'd been seeking: Mistoffelees, contently reclining on the tire in the clearing, looking off into the distance with a dreamy look in his eyes, one hand resting on his very large, very pregnant belly.

Munkustrap smiled and began walking towards the small tom. The two had shared one wonderful night of passion some time ago and there was no doubt in Munkustrap's mind that the kitten growing there was his.

Well, that was very little doubt.

… maybe a bit of doubt.

The source of his doubt came sauntering from the other side: Tugger, also clearly intending to go sit with the very-pregnant Mistoffelees. It was unfortunate that he and Mistoffelees had also shared an intense one-night-stand right around the same time, leaving the identity of the kitten's father dubious at best. Of course, Mistoffelees seemed to know who had fathered the kitten, but wasn't telling, ostensibly to keep the peace.

Munkustrap was convinced it was him, while Tugger was equally convinced of his paternity. Mistoffelees continued to lounge on the tire, oblivious to the drama unfolding nearby as Munkustrap and Tugger stopped a few paces away from each other, glaring quietly.

"Munk," Tugger spat.

"Tug," Munkustrap coldly greeted. "Where are you headed?"

"Right here," Tugger said, cocking his head toward the tire were Mistoffelees sat. "To sit with Misto and my kitten."

Munkustrap sighed angrily. "We've been over this before. That's my kitten in there, and I don't want to see you near it."

"Listen, you uptight, stick in the mud-"

"No, you listen, you debauched tom-whore-"

As the furious bickering continued, Mistoffelees smiled contently and placed a hand over his belly as the kitten began to kick. He couldn't wait to tell the father.

"I wonder how Alonzo's going to react…"


End file.
